StarShip AM001
by The Kiox Chief
Summary: A new ship to play with. It's mission... to kill the Wraith


This is my own creation. The Starship AM001 (Atlantis Mother Ship no: 1) and it's crew employed to fight the Wraith where ever they are. With the latest weaponry and personal they are the marines and pilots to bring peace and stop any more culling from taking place.

I hope you enjoy please review. Tell me where you would like it to go. If no one reviews I won't post any new chapters. Ha take that

Starship AM001

"Ah… General… Admiral" The solutes dropped as the three men fell back into their chairs awaiting the conversation or debate as it normally took place.

"So chief what's all this about".

"Both of you are higher enough in the chain of command to know about the Stargate program, yes"? Both men replied in agreement.

"Good. Well the Atlantis base is about to have it's very own Ship. You two are going to lead it".

"Sir two commanders is stupid". The General said.

"Well not the way we are doing this… You shall be in charge of the Marines and the Commandos. The Admiral here will be incharge of the ships and fighters".

"…Ships…"? The Admiral sounded more interested now "You said one ship before and now you are saying ships"?

At this the man in the suit pressed a button on his desk. All of a sudden the lights went off and the room filled with the blue glow of the hologram in front of the trio. A Space ship floated, twisted and turned showing all angles of its beautiful and sleek design.

"This is the AM001"!

"What is it George"? The General Asked.

"The first Mother Ship the human race has built. It needs a crew of 20…"

"Then why do you need us"?

"Admiral Thresal. I said it needed a crew of twenty not it was going to have a crew of twenty. You shall have a crew of 1000 and 120 fighter pilots. In that 1000 100 of them will be crewing the two gun ships in support".

Pressing another button the large front of the ship lost a huge amount of weight. Two smaller ships separated from the front of the AM001. All three ships looked better and sexier than before. Obviously packing a punch the two guns ships almost identical with two large cannons out in front. Rail guns lined the sides and missile bays lined the top of the twins.

Admiral Thresal's eyes lit up. A smile like that of a five-year-olds at Christmas jumped onto his facial features. "How big is it all up"?

"It stretches a full kilometre in length 200m from its highest point to its lowest".

"I give it that it is amazing and is making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but what am I to do"?

"Don't worry General Black. You have will 500 men at your command. Tank specialist and the best snipers earth has to offer".

George placed an electronic pad in each man's laps. "Here lies the secret to your future success and to the death of the Wrath. You can read about what men or woman you want, How they have done in the passed and their test scores… Oh and don't worry thanks to Mckay and Carter we have got a whole lot more power and have opened up the city. Your families are welcome to join the Atlantis Population". At that he got up and left the room.

"Well Thresal… I guess we should start reading. I beat when you first signed up you never thought you'd end up serving in another galaxy".

"How times have changed aye! Well at least there isn't as much paper work".

The ball spun wide as a massive Maori man took hold of it in one hand Plowing up the field fending off three players before off loading it to another player. Smash, a completely horizontal defender hit him at chest height knocking him back sending the ball popping out into the hands of an unsuspecting player who took the ball and ran straight down the touch line to score one of the most exciting plays ever in the game of Rugby. (This is a scene you would see in my country New Zealand).

"What a vicious sport". A younger woman in the American Air Force uniform stood watching the last play in the game.

"I know, no pads just straight strength, savage even… no wonder why the General wanted them".

At that the pair walked over to the 50 dirty, sweaty men and women that they had just watch play this 'savage' game. With short words to the referee the man called above the chairing and friendly fighting and abuse.

"Yo, Wharangi, Wilson and Woodcock… over here". Within seconds the three where over to the ref. "Boss what's going on" looking at the U.S Air force officers.

"These people would like a word. Be nice… That's an order".

"You have been selected to join us among 1500 others to crew the AM001. This paper work is to be read then handed back to us. Your government has agreed with your transfer under the Earth's Marine's care". With that they left them to read.

"Earth Marine? What do you think of that".

"Haha"

"Yea I know weird aye. Well let's at least have a look aye gents". Wilson picked up the paper reading only some words "Space Ship… Stargate… Atlantis… Wraith… Well if this is real where about to live in our own sci-fi flick".

"Ok tell us what's there". Wharangi asked through his muscular body.

"Alright… The AM001 is the first ever Mother Ship Earth has had. The Stargate is something that will take you to different world instantly, or near enough. Atlantis is and Alien city where Humans have seat a base for exploring another galaxy. And the Wraith are the life sucking bad guys we get to kill".

"Wow… so where do I sign up". Even though Woodcock was just joking the two American stepped towards them with a peace of paper.

"You don't these are your orders. Your families and or wife's can come with you".

We'll see you at the Stargate in three weeks.

That was that. The duo walked away.

"So this is real"? Wilson yelled after them.

"Yes"

"My they are a talkative bunch".


End file.
